First Of All
by Can Beeyeol
Summary: Berawal dari menatap mata teduh itu, Chanyeol merasakan hati, jiwa dan raganya telah terkunci oleh mata teduh milik namja manis, seimut Puppy milik tetangganya yang galak. Akankah perasaanya terbalas atau tidak? inilah Awal dari kisah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. BOY X BOY, YAOI, CHANBAEK, ONESHOOT!


Awal aku berjumpa denganya adalah saat hari kedua aku masuk Senior High School. Saat itu adalah pukul empat sore, dimana bel pulang sekolah telah berdering lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku berjalan menuju halte dekat sekolahku. Aku selalu berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan, maksudku aku berjalan dengan menunduk menatapi jalan yang ku pijak, ini kebiasaanku. Jika tidak seperti itu aku selalu tersandung langkahku sendiri, yah benar aku adalah namja dengan kecerobohan tinggi. Sesekali aku melihat kedepan untuk melihat sudah sampai mana aku berjalan. Ah tinggal menyebrang jalan aku sudah sampai di halte. Banyak siswa yang sama sepertiku tengah menunggu bus, namun seketika mataku tak sengaja menatap sepasang mata teduh itu. Aku seolah terhipnotis dengan matanya. Kami saling menatap, bahkan ketika aku menyebarang jalan dan sampai di halte. Jarakku denganya sekitar lima langkah.

Mataku dan matanya saling menatap dan mengunci satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika bus yang kutunggu sudah lewat di depan mataku. Orang itu melepaskan tatapan kami dan segera menaiki bus itu. Ketika aku sadar sepenuhnya aku akan segera menaiki bus itu, namun setelah melihat bus itu penuh ku urungkan niatku dan memutuskan menunggu bus berikutnya. Bus itu perlahan lahan maju meninggalkan halte tempatku berdiri. Dan aku sadar jika ia tengah menatap penuh diriku. Dan setelahnya bus itu benar benar pergi. Aku tertawa kecil, tentu saja jika besar mungkin orang lain akan menganggapku orang gila kan? Yah ini begitu lucu aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, dan aku menatapnya dengan penuh. Ini konyol. Yah benar… aku Park Chanyeol si konyol….

-,'-,'-,'-

First Of All

By CanBeeyeol

Disclaimer : Cerita nae punya, character nya bukan, but ChanBaek milik CBHS!

Main chast :

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Others

Genre : Nae gak ngerti genre genrean yang pasti cinta cintaan :3

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, B X B , Boys Love, bisa membuat sakit mata, muntah muntah, dan alergi.

Note : No Plagiat, No Copas, No Bash, No Flame, No No No! Don't Like, Don't Read yest!?

Happy reading! Enjoy yest!

-,'-,'-,'-

Matahari benar benar menggangu tidur tampan(?)ku, sungguh ia tidak tau apa aku baru tidur jam sebelas malam? Aku ini mengantuk, sangat! Oke hentikan tingkah konyolmu Park. Dengan malas aku membereskan tempat tidurku, yah walau aku ini namja tetap kebersihan adalah nomer satu! Hidup kebersihan! Setelah selesai membereskan tempat hibernasiku pada hari libur itu, aku mengambil handukku yang terlipat di lemari. Senandung kecil ku nyanyikan untuk memulai hari barukku. Setelah berkutat basah basahan di kamar mandi aku mengeringkan rambut hitamkku dengan handuk, setelah itu ku ambil tas dan segera turun ke bawah untuk menikmati sarapan pagi. Ku lihat Appa sedang meminum kopi paginya yang ia buat sendiri, dan membaca Koran pagi. Yah rutinitas seorang ayah di pagi hari.

" Pagi appa." Sapaku. Appa membalasnya dengan deheman, ini sudah biasa kudapat darinya.

" Apa eomma belum pulang?" Tanya ku sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di roti gandum. Ah, ia adalah ibu tirikku, ayah menikah dua bulan lalu dengan seorang wanita karir. Ia seorang pengusaha.

" yah, eomma mu sudah deadline, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya besok." Jawabnya .

" eoh. " jawabku seadanya. Sejujurnya aku dan eomma tiriku tak begitu dekat. Bukan apa apa hanya saja aku masih canggung denganya. Lagi pula setiap ia dirumah maka kau akan menemukanku betapa di dalam kamar, maksudku berdiam diri dikamar. Setelah selesai sarapan aku segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang Hyung ia sudah memasuki bangku kuliah, ia bernama Pak Yi Fan atau Kris. Eomma kandungku adalah keturunan Chinese jadi ia menamai hyung dengan nama itu, sedangkan aku benar benar nama Korea. Itu kesepakatan bersama, ucap appa yang menjelaskan asal usul nama hyung dulu.

Sebenarnya jarak sekolah dan rumahku begitu dekat dengan berjalan hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit sedangkan dengan bus hanya butuh beberapa menit saja. Mengingat ini pagi dan berangkat sekolah aku memutuskan untuk menaiki bus, karena jika aku berjalan kaki di pastikan aku terlambat dan juga bau keringat, ugh aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Bus yang kutumpangi telah berhenti di halte tujuanku, tentu saja aku turun. Beberapa anak yang berseragam sama sepertiku juga turun membuat bus yang kutumpangi menjadi sepi. Ketika aku berjalan sebuah mobil hitam keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat di samping jalan. Ku perhatikan mobil itu dengan cermat, keluarlah sesosok namja yang sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Ah, namja itu !

Biar kujelaskan, ia adalah namja termungil dan ekhm terimut yang pertama aku temui di dunia ini, ia memiliki kulit seputih susu, bermata seperti puppy milik tetanggaku yang galak, berbibir tipis berwarna cerry yang terlihat menggiurkan dan jangan di lupakan tangan berjari lentik itu, aku meragukan ia seorang namja dan seorang siswa SHS sama sepertikku. Aku bahkan mengiranya seorang murid JHS jika aku tak melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan. Oh ow dia menatapku lagi, okey jantungku sepertinya mulai tak terkendali. Aku mempercepat langkahkku karena sungguh tiba tiba saja aku jadi malu sendiri jika di tatap olehnya.

Ah aku lupa memberitaukan namanya, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun siswa kelas satu, ia seangkatan denganku kelasnya tepat berada di samping kelasku, ia namja yang ceria dan juga ramah. Banyak yang menyukainya, terkadang teman sekelasnya merangkulnya dengan hangat dan hatiku akan panas jika melihatnya. Yah aku menyukai namja itu, namja dengan mata yang telah mengunciku baik hati, fikiran dan jiwaku. Seolah aku hanya boleh menatapnya, hanya dia, dia seorang. Aku dan Baekhyun memasuki club yang sama, club music and vocal . Aku benar benar menyukai music seperti eomma,eomma kandungku lebih tepatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia mengambil vocal, ia memiliki suara yang sangat indah jika bernyanyi, walau semua orang pasti berpendapat jika ia berbicara suara cemprenglah yang memekakan telinga, akan menganggumu.

Jam pertama telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Han Seongsaemnim masuk untuk memberikan kami materi, aku kadang heran dengannya disaat guru guru akan telat masuk hanya dia seorang yang akan datang tepat setelah bel berbunyi dan akan keluar kelas sebelum seditik bel berbunyi, ia guru yang sangat sangat sangat rajin. Yah itu cukup bagus… untuknya, tidak untukku.

" Hyung, kau mau kekantin tidak?" Tanya Sehun, ia adalah teman sebangku ku. Ia mengikuti kelas aklerasi saat junior high school, ia berbeda dua tahun denganku.

" tentu saja, cacing di perutku sudah demo sedari tadi, kajja!"

Aku dan Sehun berjalan menuju kantin, sepanjang koridor tak henti hentinya kami bercanda. Sesekali aku menepuk, em lebih tepat memukul pelan bahunya ketika ia memberikan lelucon konyol miliknya. Sehun akan mengaduh lucu, yah itu wajar dia memang magnae sejati. Karena terlalu sibuk tertawa, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, membuatnya terjatuh. Aku terkejut ketika yang kutabrak adalah Baekhyun si manis yang mirip puppy tetangga galakku.

" ah, mianhae aku tak sengaja." Ucapku dengan gugup. Ku ambil semua barang yang di jatuhkan Baekhyun.

" ini barangmu, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae." Ucapku sekali lagi.

" gwenchana, dan terimakasih kau sudah mengambilkan barang barangku. Aku permisi." Ucapnya. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau memang wajahnya tiba tiba memerah? Ah apakah ia demam? Semoga saja tidak. Namun baru saku akan melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang menungguku di ujung koridor aku menginjak sebuah buku. Buku berukuran sedang dan lumayan tebal berwarna biru donker. Kuambil buku itu, tertera disana sebuah inisial "BBH" aku yakin itu milik Baekhyun. Kuedarkan padanganku mencari Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu tak ada. Mungkin saat pulang sekolah aku akan mengembalikanya.

" hyung! Ppaliwa!" panggil Sehun .

" ya maknae aku akan kesana, tidak sabaran sekali." Aku menggrutu.

….

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi aku masih harus tertahan di kelasku karena memang hari ini adalah jadwal piket harianku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membersihkan kelas, aku ingin mengembalikan buku milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal itu. Aku harus cepat jika aku tak mau kehilangan jejaknya. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, aku diam diam keluar kelas tanpa sepengatahuan grup piketku, yang penting aku sudah piket. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun sudah tak ada di kelasnya. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya besok. Kuputuskan untuk pulang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit untuk berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Aku segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Setelah dirasa sudah tidak haus lagi, aku berjalan menuju kamar. Ku jatuhkan tubuh tinggiku ke kasur empuk yang nyaman. Sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali dengan buku Baekhyun, aku ingin lihat tulisan Baekhyun. Setelah berfikir akan melihat atau tidak aku putuskan untuk lihat. Di halaman awal tertulis nama Baekhyun yang cukup besar dan beberapa gambar tangan yang lucu. Aish manis sekali Baekhyunku ini, ah aku kelepasan. Lalu kubuka halaman berikutnya, dapat aku simpulkan ini adalah buku diary.

 _13 July_

 _Astaga.. aku melihatnya menatapku! Apa ini sungguhan? Park Chanyeol namja tampan itu menatapku?_ _Semoga ini bukan mimpi! Astaga aku malu sekali ,_

Tunggu dulu! 13 juli? Bukankah itu… hari dimana aku menatapnya? Dan lagi dia menganggapku tampan? Okeh aku memang tampan, itu faktanya.

 _30 July_

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk club, dan sungguh itu sangat menyenagkan! Terlebih dia masuk club yang sama denganku. Hah… andaikan saja aku akrab dengannya…. Pasti menyenangkan. Baiklah Byun jangan terlalu berharap. Dia namja populer di sekolah pasti banyak sainganmu! ah.. tapi tak ada salahnya berharapkan? Semoga Park Chanyeol akan akrab dengan Byun Baekhyun :3_

Waahhh aku baru tahu aku termasuk namja populer. Tapi setelah membaca tulisanya, mungkinkah perasaanku dan perasaan Baekhyun sama? Tidak, mungkin ia hanya menyukaiku sebagai idola kan bukan sebagai namja…

 _13 August_

 _Hari ini aku melihat Chanyeol bermain basket, astaga ia begitu mempesona! Dan lagi timnya menang, senyumannya benar benar tak hilang dari benakku! Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ia memiliki tinggi seperti seorang model itu… hah.. tapi di saat itu juga aku kesal! Karena Heajung memberikan minuman untuk Chanyeol, dan lagi kenapa Chanyeol memberikan senyumanya untuk Heajung? Chanyeol-ah sekali kali berikanlah senyuman itu untukku. Aku menginginkanya heum._

Sungguh aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahku, aku begitu bahagia karena tahu Baekhyun menganggumi aku sama seperti aku mengaguminya. Membaca halaman demi halaman yang sebagian besar menceritakan harianya disekolah dan selalu ada aku di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti meledak, sungguh aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupku. Mengetahui orang yang kau suka juga membalas perasaanmu. Okey jantungku benar benar tak terkendali, kuharap ini tak menimbulkan penyakit jantung dikemudian hari.

 _27 November_

 _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Aku berharap semoga ia akan panjang umur, semakin tampan, semakin pintar, sehat selalu dan selalu bahagia. Aku ingin memberikanya kado dan menyimpannya di loker miliknya tadi pagi. Tapi sayangnya, aku terlambat bangun pagi dan tak sempat memberikanya. Aku terlalu malu untuk langsung memberikan kado tak berharga ini. Mianhae Chanyeol-ah._

Baiklah ini sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin membacanya lagi. Aku sudah tahu sekarang, namja yang kusuka sejak awal sekolah ternyata membalas perasaanku, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan jantungku yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat, aku tak mau mati muda. Baekhyun belum menjadi milikku. Tenang Baekhyun, aku adalah milikmu. Jangankan senyumku, jiwaku dan ragaku ku persembahkan untukmu.

" tenanglah Baekhyun, ku pastikan besok kau telah menjadi milikku!"

 **END**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya wakakakakkk, sejujurnya nae udah buntu makanya udahan aja aku semangat pas di awal aja soalnya, jadi mianhae klo kalian gak puas. Trus klo ketemu typo typo an please maaphkan nae~~ itu gak di sengaja soalnya. Okelah reviewnya boleh?**


End file.
